


the big bad wolf

by lollirotten



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollirotten/pseuds/lollirotten
Summary: you're taking a basket of goodies to grandma's house, but a certain big bad clown has other ideas for you.





	the big bad wolf

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work with papa penny, so i hope i got him right!

You hadn't meant to set out this late, but you had gotten distracted getting everything in your basket ready. It was an old school picnic basket, with a red checkered pattern tablecloth covering the care package inside. You'd been baking all day the day before, getting together breads and cakes and pies and other such things to put in your basket. Your grandma had been sick, and you had taken it upon yourself to take her a basket of goodies to make her feel better. It hadn't been anything serious, as far as sickness had gone, but she was resting and needed some comfort food. 

The sun had started to set in the horizon as you got in your car, snuggling your red hoodie on as you turned the engine and headed out her way. She lived in the old family house, which was a little farther out in the woods that you liked, but she refused to leave. It was far enough out that cell phone service was scarce, and the cable guys wouldn't run internet that far either. You weren't sure how she stood it, to be honest, but she was old and used to not having those things.

About halfway there, as the night sky started to take over, you heard a sputter and a clank from your engine. 

"No, no.." You muttered as the car died, stopping in the middle of an old dirt road. You tried to crank it but it wouldn't turn over. Cursing under your breath, you grabbed your phone out of the cup holder. Your eyes were greeted by the words, "No Service". You cursed again, smacking the steering wheel and getting out of the car. There was nothing you could do to fix it, you knew next to nothing about cars, so you only groaned, looking down the darkening road.

It wasn't that much further to her house, you figured, and you reached in to lock your doors and grab your basket. You didn't even think of the parallels to the old fairy tale, as you walked down the road with your red hood and your picnic basket. You had your phone out for its flashlight, illuminating the dark roadway. You could only hope there weren't any wolves out, you thought as you walked, and a rustle in the woods beside you caused your heart to nearly stop.

Your body stopped as well, and you looked around for a moment, flashlight illuminating the woods around you, but there was nothing there. You started on, quickening your pace. It was getting darker by the minute, and you really weren't sure how long it would take you to get to grandma's house on foot. Usually it was only 10 minutes more from the spot you'd stopped, but you weren't walking as fast as you drove. Another rustle in the woods caught you from your thoughts and you whipped around. Only this time, the light fell on a figure. A human-looking figure, dressed in bright yellow.

A clown.

You gasped in surprise, looking him over, not knowing what to think at all. He responded by waving his gloved hand at you, eyebrows raised.

"Hiya, lil' red." He said, and you stood in stunned silence. "Aren't ya gonna say, 'hello'?" He asked, looking a little hurt. You cleared your throat.

"Sorry, um.. hi." You said, shifting the basket on your arm. You weren't sure what to do. There were a million red flags going up, but there wasn't much you could do but try and run away from him. But you didn't know if he meant you harm. You figured if he had, he wouldn't have been so friendly. 

"Where ya going in these spooky old woods by yourself, red?" He asked, starting to move closer. You instinctively stepped back.

"Oh, my.. my car died down the road and.. my grandma lives up this way." You gestured vaguely up the road. "So I was just... gonna walk the rest of the way." He hadn't stopped moving towards you, but you had stopped moving away. You swallowed hard as he reached out, putting his hand on your chin. Why were you frozen? You should be moving.

"Well, I'd hate to leave you walkin' all alone, what with the old wolves out and about." He said, grin widening. You felt your breathing growing heavier. You were terrified, but at the same time, comforted. You nodded your head a bit and he let your chin go. You started walking again, and after a few paces forward, you realized you were alone again. The clown was gone. You looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen, and there was no trace he had ever been there.

You rubbed your forehead, glancing at the clock on your phone and then picking up your pace again. Hallucinations of clowns or not, you had to get going. He was right about wolves. You could hear them howling in the distance, which caused your pace to pick up even more, and soon, you were in a full out sprint. Her house wasn't far. You could see the smoke from the chimney and the light in her window. 

You stopped to catch your breath, and that's when you heard the growl. Gasping as you turned and looked, seeing glowing eyes in the trees behind you, you scrambled to the front door and slung it open, closing it with a little loud of a bang.

"Y/n? Is that you, dear? You're awfully late." You heard grandma's voice from her bedroom, and you sighed loudly, walking back to where she was, all bundled up in blankets in her bed. You put the basket down on her dresser and headed over to her, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, my car broke down and I had to walk some of the way, but it's okay, I made it and I brought some goodies." You said, smiling. There was something off with the way grandma looked back at you, smile wide and eyes hungry. You brushed it off, thinking that you were probably still freaked out about the clown and the wolf.

"Oh, dear, having you here is the best goodie of all," she said, smile widening even more. Had her teeth always been so sharp? She reached out and put her hand on your knee, patting.

"Grandma.. your teeth." You said, voice wavering a little. Her eyebrows raised at you.

"What about them, dear?"

"They're so sharp looking?" You said, and your grandma laughed, sitting up in her bed. You noticed her nightgown was yellow, with orange pom-poms going down the middle. Her normally curly gray hair was a bright shade of red now. You gasped, her face contorting to that of the clown from before. Within a moment, the clown was on top of you, hand around your throat.

"Why, all the better to eat you with, lil' red." He said, and you cried out in surprise and fear, hands going to his forearm to try and pull him away, but it was no use. "Now, now, no need to struggle so much, old Papa's gonna take real good care of you, red." He growled into your ear, other hand moving you under him so that he was positioned between your legs. His teeth grazed against the skin of your neck and he pressed into your groin.

"No.. no.." You muttered, but even you knew it was half hearted. The fear, the movement, and now his teasing was making you hotter than you'd ever thought possible, and you struggled to breathe under his grasp. He bit into your neck, licking up the bit of blood that was drawn. He pulled back, letting go of your neck. 

"Take it off, red." He said, and you only looked up at him, before he raised his brows. "Don't make me have to do it for you, cause I won't be nice about it." He growled, and you quickly moved, hoodie coming off and then the shirt under it. You hadn't bothered with a bra today. He nodded in approval of his new view, reaching down and running his gloved hands over your chest, pinching at your nipples as they hardened in the cool air. You tried to silence your moans, but the more he worked at your chest, the harder it became.

"Make some noise for Papa, babydoll." He said, twisting your nipple between his fingers and finally bringing a squeak of a moan from your lips. "That's better," he laughed, leaning down and biting at your breasts now, leaving teeth marks and drawing blood wherever he went, moving lower and lower. His hands hooked under the seam of your pants, pulling them off with one quick movement, and his face was between your legs now.

"All the better to eat you with," he repeated, fingers running against the outline of your slit through your panties. You couldn't help but groan at the touch, back arching a little as he pulled your panties down. "Look at that, how wet you are. You're a dirty little slut, aren't ya, doll?" He said, glove running against you, his thumb nestling in against your clit and beginning to rub at it. You groaned out, so starved for touch all of a sudden now, that his hand felt like ecstasy. You bit your lip as he slide a finger in you, then another, pumping in and out, before his lips found their way to your thigh, biting down as he moved closer. He pulled his thumb away, replacing it with his mouth.

You could feel the pressure building, orgasm coming closer and closer with each suck and lick of your clit, and he looked up at you, pulling away just as you were about to cum. You whined, hips moving. 

"Now, now, did I say you could cum?" He said, biting into your thigh. You cried out, shaking your head. "No, I didn't. Bad little slut." He said, hand moving with a loud smack against your ass. You cried out again. He moved again, positioning himself at your entrance, and you looked down, getting a good look at his cock. It was thick, and white, with red veins and grooves going up it. Inhuman, that was for sure, but you didn't get much more of a look before he slammed it into you, your cries quickly turning into screams.

"That's a good baby doll, you take all of Papa's cock." He said, pushing into you, the length hitting against your cervix and causing you to scream with each hit. His hand reached up, pulling at your hair and pushing you down on him even harder, pumping in and out of you. Your orgasm was building again, quickly, and your body tensed up. "You wanna cum, lil red? You wanna cum all over the big bad wolf's cock?" He asked, and you nodded your head. "What was that?" He asked again.

"Yes!" You cried out, and his grin widened, slamming into you faster and faster, until you felt your orgasm rocking through your body, juices flowing out of you and all over his cock. You bucked your hips against him, whining as he pulled out. The hand that was in your hair pulled you up, pressing his cock against your face. 

"Open up," he said, and he pushed his cock in your mouth, holding your head and fucking your mouth. His head leaned back, and tears threatened to spill from your eyes as he hit the back of your throat. It was hard to catch your breath, but he wasn't about to let go. He moved still, before pulling out, strings of cum hitting your face as he stroked himself. You closed your eyes, mouth open, trying to catch whatever you could. He groaned.

"That's a good girl." He said, petting your hair. You licked the last of his cum off the tip of his cock. "Look at how pretty you look, all covered in Papa's cum" He said, pushing your head until you faced the mirror. He patted your knee. "Better get cleaned up. Grandma wouldn't like this sight." A hearty laugh followed, and he was gone, leaving you a naked mess on your grandma's bed.


End file.
